


Irreconcilable

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2501215#cmt2501215">
Fandom meta: AO3, Fanfiction.net, irreconcilable differences</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreconcilable

"You're perverted, allowing explicit fiction and real person fic and probably song fic and all sorts of other monstrosities," fumed FF.

AO blinked lazily, countering, "I offer greater freedom and listen to my members, and while your traffic currently outnumbers mine, more and more people are joining me because they appreciate my openness."

They could both agree that plagiarism was unacceptable, but on most other matters, their differences were greater than their similarities.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Irreconcilable [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710725) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
